


Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction

by love_in_nature



Series: Emma and Solas [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Arlathan, Evanuris, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Modern Girl in Thedas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Solas is Fen'Harel, Spin-Off, Spirits, Spoilers, Strong Female Characters, Time Travel, lots of head canon, modern girl in arlathan, so this happened, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_nature/pseuds/love_in_nature
Summary: This is a spin-off, what if, to myOnce Upon A Timework.  No spoilers to my fiction just spoilers for Trespasser.When Emma tries to protect Ivy from Magister Alexius' magic something goes horribly wrong.  Instead of going forward in time with the Inquisitor Emma is sent back, way back, to the time before the fall of Arlathan.  She is discovered by Mythal who, for reasons of her own, takes an interest in the odd creature.  To add to an already complicated issue, it would seem her humble lover was not so humble after all but more powerful than she had even guessed at.  He is the god Fen'harel.





	1. Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been sitting in my google docs for a month or more now. I finally decided to go ahead and put it out there. I couldn't resist writing it and polishing it up. The thought of how Emma would react to being thrown into Arlathan, and all that would entail, was too strong for me to resist.

It had happened quickly.  There was a flash and Emma had acted without thought in an attempt to protect Ivy.  Throwing herself and her magic full force.  Then there had been pain, blinding in its intensity.  It was like something had been snapped inside her.  The feeling was unlike any she’d ever felt, it made the first time she’d been pulled into Thedas feel like a gentle massage.  Then she once more fell into nothingness.

Something that was becoming a habit apparently.  

Now she was slowly starting to come back.  She rolled over turning on her side to bury her head into a pillow.  A soft pillow.  Ridiculously soft, what was this fabric even?

Her eyes opened to a pair of large hazel eyes blinking at her.  She let out a squeal and jerked back.  The eyes rest in a beautiful face with golden brown skin, full lips, and a spattering of freckles across her nose, the hair that framed it was cut at the chin and rested in dark tight curls.  On her face was a gold tinged vallaslin that brought to mind a delicate tree.

The woman was beautiful but unrecognized, the voice, when she spoke, was melodic, “You are awake.”

Emma swallowed, “I’m sorry… what is...”

Everything was so crisp here.  The colors were richer.  She could smell something baking in the distance as though it were right under her nose.  The woman’s voice was like a song wrapping around her.  The rustle of her sheets even seemed clearer somehow.  Almost as though she’d been underwater with the world muted her whole life and had not noticed until this moment when she broke the surface.  The closest thing she’d seen to it was when she’d walked in the Fade during her dreams.

The woman in front of her smiled and nodded, “Mythal found you and brought you.  We were unsure if you would wake from your sleep.”

“M-- Mythal??  The Mythal?”

“I don’t believe there is another.”

Emma’s eyes were wide as she took in the room around her.  It was small but elegant.  There were two other beds besides hers.  All dressed in light blue intricately decorated blankets.  She shifted to the edge of the bed, her bare toes touching cool tile.  Her eyes went down to the floor.  Not tile… crystal.

Solas’ voice sounded in her head clear as if he set next to her, “ _spires of crystal twinning through the branches.”_

She stood on wobbly legs making her way towards the archways where delicately laced curtains billowed softly in the breeze.  As she passed through, they whispered against her skin, soft as a flower petal.

Her footfalls were hesitant as she went to the edge of the balcony.  She had to force a deep breath into her lungs before she could bring herself to look down. And down… and down some more.  

Solas' voice in her head once more, _“palaces floating among the clouds.”_

No.

Nope.

There was no fucking way she had this bad of luck.  Again!  She was going to go through this shit again!  What were the chances it would even happen once much less twice?!  What kind of shitty lottery did she sign up for and how the hell did she get off the list?

She fell to her knees ignoring the pain that went through her as her bones hit the floor.  “Fucking hell…”

The woman reached out a hand touching her shoulder, and healing magic flowed through her instantly healing any bruise or ache that she might have brought herself, “You are upset.”

She laughed, but it was dry, sarcastic, “A bit yeah.”

“You say you don’t belong, but if you didn’t, you wouldn’t be here.”

Emma forced herself to stand and turn to the woman, “Spirit?”

“No, but I have only had a body for a short time.”  The spirit reached out touching Emma’s face, “I’m sorry.  I do not know what to say to help.  Your thoughts are… confusing to me and it is getting harder to hear now for me.”

She opened her mouth to speak, but a tall male elf appeared wearing long elegant robes weaved with gold.  He had long dark dreadlocks and skin similar to the woman’s as well as a similar, but more wide spread, vallaslin in red.

When he spoke to Emma, his voice held no warmth, “Thu ea?”

Of course, he wouldn’t speak common.  Why would he?  That would be easy.  But then how had the woman been able to---

The woman intercepted her thoughts, “A friend helped.  Some here will speak the lower language but many will not.”

The man’s already displeased face deepened it’s frown, “Dirthas Elvhen?”

“Teldirthan.” That was followed by a string of Elvhen too fast for Emma even to try to comprehend.  Honestly, at this point, her headache was going to come back.

“Girem’lan Mythal.”  He eyed her as though she were a flea before continuing, “Ladan ash.”

“Vin.”

When he had left the woman turned back to Emma, “I have taken the name Golwenel.”

Emma said it slowly, “Goolwinel?” The woman chuckled and shook her head.  Emma nibbled her lip before asking, “May I just call you Nel?”

The woman tilted her head for a moment before she said, “You may.  I think I like it.”  Then her eyes focused back on Emma, “Do you have a name?”

She was tired of lying.  What point did it serve now anyways?  She was so far from where she had been, from her world, “Emma.  Emma Jo Carpenter.”

The name felt almost foreign on her tongue and saying it out loud felt like resigning.  In truth she was.  At this point, the chances of her ever going back had just decreased significantly.  She would make the best of it.  Perhaps she could still get back to Solas and the others in the future at least.

Solas.  That was it.  Solas was alive during this time, wasn’t he?  He was an ancient elf, but she supposed it was possible he wasn’t born yet, still it could be worth looking into.  Although, she wasn’t sure how exactly she’d go about having that conversation with a young Solas.  This was something she guessed she would have to figure out as she went.

“A long name but good.  Emma Jo Carpenter we should--”

“Emma is fine.”

Nel smiled, “Emma, we should put clothes on you and take you to the nearest archivist.”

“Put clothes…”  For the first time she looked down at her form and, sure enough, she was completely nude.  Only her hair as cover.  She flushed, “Well that makes this whole thing that much better doesn’t it.”

Nel had gone to a nearby chest and pulled out a flowing garment of very delicate cloth.   _Very_ delicate.  She imagined it would barely leave anything to the imagination as far as her form, at least on the lower half.  There seemed to be a bit more on the upper half.  Silver lining she supposed.

Not something she would relish wearing.  It was white, and it brought to mind the memory that she had seen in the Fade, the same soft white that the female elf had been---

She froze and forced herself to form words, “Am I…”  She swallowed, “The man said something earlier about,”  She focused her mind on the words, “Girem’lan Mythal.  What does that mean?”

“You are Mythal’s.  She found you, you carry her marking, and you are hers.”

It was hard to form words, her mouth felt like cotton, “I’m a slave.”  

“Yes.  She will protect you from the others.”  Nel moved forward with the clothing starting to put it on Emma who was too numb to help or to protest.  “You don’t feel like the other shem’len, but you don’t feel like a spirit either.  You look like a shem’len.  It is dangerous for you here.”

She had to focus, just take it one thing at a time.  “Dangerous?”

Nel had draped the cloth over Emma and was now cinching it at the waist with a gold belt, “Shem’len are… tolerated for trade on occasion but they are not liked.  They are certainly not allowed within the city.  Any found inside would be killed on sight.”

One of Emma’s hands came up, her fingers tracing the roundness of her ear, “Oh good.”

Nel finished the dressing before reaching up to carefully grasp Emma’s wrist and pull it away from her ear.  Then Nel moved Emma’s hair, so it rested over her shoulders again covering both her ears from view.

“We will keep your hair like this for now, so it will not be immediately noticeable to those not feeling for it.”  Then she patted Emma’s cheek and stepped away, “None will touch you since you wear Mythal’s mark but it is best not to attract unwanted attention if we can help it.”

Mythal’s mark?  Did that mean--- “Do you have a mirror?”

“Yes.”  Nel went back to the chest, dug about for a moment, then came back with a small mirror that she handed to Emma.

Emma took a deep breath before she lifted the mirror letting her eyes take in the woman looking back at her.  It was still her in all but one aspect, the tattoo that weaved its way intricately across the entire span of her forehead and temples.  The tattoo was a light green, but dark enough against her skin it would be easily seen.  The design reminded her of tree branches, like the tattoos that Nel and the man earlier wore on their faces. The difference was hers was thorned.  There was something vaguely threatening about it, though she couldn’t place why.

She handed the mirror back to Nel with shaking hands, “Thank you.”

Nel frowned a hint when she took the mirror.  As she turned to put it away again, she spoke, “The other slaves will know better than to comment and the nobility will not bother to pay that close of attention to see the difference.”

“The difference?”

“The marking is not that of any slave.  Mythal has marked you as one of her guards.  Her elite.”  Nel shut the chest and turned clasping her hands in front of her, “Whatever she saw when she found you must have greatly impressed her.  It is a great honor to be bestowed as such.  You must have been a great warrior where you came from.”

“I--”  She was certainly no warrior.  She had killed demons, yes but that was it, and she was still learning.  Not nearly as powerful as Vivienne or Dorian, not even close to as powerful as Solas.  It might be unwise for her to point this out at the moment, however, so she swallowed and forced out, “I am unworthy of such an honor.”

She just needed to stay alive long enough to find Solas, then she would… well, she’d figure that out when she came to it.  Somehow once she did she’d make him understand, she’d explain, and if she could do that right, then he would surely help her get back; or forward, as the case may be.

“Come.  We should go.  Mythal is patient but we cannot expect her to wait much longer.  She will know you have woken and we should not push her.”

Emma took a deep breath before she glanced down at her clothing.  As expected the top was somewhat passable coverage, but the bottom was practically sheer.  The shape of her legs clearly visible beneath the fabric.

She spoke as her hands clenched the fabric, “Before we go…”  Her eyes went up to find Nel waiting patiently in the archway that led out of the room.  Nel’s dress was of a more substantial material.  It covered everything but her arms and her legs below the knee.  It was also tied by a simple sash instead of any flashy gold belt, “Couldn’t I wear an outfit like yours?”

Nel’s eyes widened a hint before she schooled her features, “No.  Mine is a basic slaves garb.  As one of Mythal’s elite, it would be below you to wear it, an insult to her.”

Her eyes narrowed at the ease with which Nel had said that.  Nel was not below her or anyone.  In fact, she imagined Nel was a million miles above any of these Evanuris fuckwads who enslaved their people without thought.  

Nel bowed her head, “I have insulted you, I apologize.  We can see what else---”

Emma’s face softened instantly, and she hurried forward.  She reached out to place a hand gently on Nel’s shoulder causing the woman’s eyes to widen again, “No, I’m sorry I’m not mad at you.  It’s just---”  She let her hand fall.  She had to remember this is what it was like here.  There was nothing she could do right now that would help Nel.  Anything she tried at the moment, with so little knowledge to her and so little power, would likely do more harm than good.  She’d need to keep a better rein on her emotions for now.  “Nothing important.”

Nel nodded and started walking again.  Emma followed behind, their footsteps making the slightest of padding noises as they walked across the crystal floors.  She braced herself for more elves like the man that had shown such clear distaste for her, but they passed no one.

“Not that I’m complaining, but why isn’t there anyone else around?”

As Nel turned to her right down another hall, she spoke over her shoulder, “They are all preparing for tonight’s feast.  Mythal holds them in a building separate from her main residence.  This is the slave’s quarters, and all of them are either helping her and Elgar’nan prepare or are preparing the feast itself.”

“A feast?  Is there some special occasion.”

They came to a large set of doors that were beautifully designed with a large carving of a tree similar to the one on Nel’s face.  Emma was beginning to sense a theme here.  Nel waved her hand, and the doors swung open revealing a large room with a huge mirror on one end.

Nel walked towards the mirror as she spoke, “No.  Our great ones enjoy hosting them at times.  Mythal especially believes it is good for everyone to celebrate together.”

Emma’s brows furrowed, her attention now diverted from the feast to the mirror in front of them.  It was huge.  Easily a story and a half high.  There was a large gilded dragon that rested on top, the tail curving along the side as the head looked down at whoever approached.  In another circumstance, she would have loved to have examined it, but right now she just wanted to get whatever was in store for her today over with.

“Why are you bringing me to a mirror?”

Nel turned to her cocking her head as she stared wide eyed at Emma, “You don’t know what this is?”

She felt her stomach flutter as she looked from Nel to the mirror.  She reached up a hand to rub her forehead before she said, “I’m guessing it _isn’t_ a mirror?”

“It is an eluvian.”  

She let her hand fall back to her side as her mind tried to race through all the things she’d learned since she’d been in Thedas.  Despite her best efforts the term didn’t come up in her memories at all.

“A what now?”

“An eluvian.  It is how we travel.”  She paused, opened her mouth and then shut it again with a shake of her head.  

Emma tried to keep her voice light despite the twisting in her gut, “I’m not from around here.  If you hadn’t guessed.”

It seemed to ease some concern in Nel because her shoulders relaxed a hint, “I had assumed you were from one of the shem’len lands, but we have those there also.  You would have seen them.  You must be from very far indeed to not know of them.”

“You could say that…”  She sighed then moved forward and passed Nel going to look up at the eluvian.  “What do you mean, you use them to travel?”

“They are doors,”  She walked forward till she was directly in front of the surface before she reached out a hand, “I believe it is easier to show you.  Stay close.  I am unsure how you will be affected.  No shem’len has used these before.”

With that, she pushed her hand forward and directly through the surface of the mirror.  Emma’s mouth fell open, her skin tingling as she watched Nel start to step into the mirror as though it were not solid but liquid.  Nel paused halfway in and held her hand out to Emma.

“Take my hand.”

She hesitated.  The idea of walking through a mirror was both intensely fascinating and disconcerting.  She had no way of knowing what was on the other side of that surface.  Although, if they had intended to kill her she imagined they’d had plenty of opportunities.

With a deep intake of breath, she squared her shoulders and reached out taking Nel’s hand.  Nel smiled and gave a slight tug as she continued through the mirror.  When Emma’s hand went through it felt like sticking it in a thin waterfall.  It wasn’t so bad just… odd.

Her body going through it was much the same, but she couldn’t help shutting her eyes and holding her breath as it happened.  When she’d passed through completely, Nel gave her hand a squeeze.  Emma’s eyes fluttered open, and she looked around her feeling her jaw drop open once more.

There must have been thousands of them.  They stretched as far as the eye could see.  Paths were leading every which way and to every single one.  Along the paths were huge trees unlike any she’d ever seen.  The entire area was alive with the most beautiful bursts of color and vegetation, things she’d never even imagined much less thought existed.

“It’s incredible.”

Nel released Emma’s hand as a slow, soft smile came to her lips, “Good.  I was worried it might be different for you; I’m glad I was wrong.”  She turned and started down a nearby path, “The one we want is not far.”

For a while, she found she was still frozen in place as her eyes desperately tried to take in everything around her.  By the time she managed to regain her senses, she had to hurry to catch up to Nel.  Her feet completely silent on the smooth paving beneath.  It must be another effect of this place.

When she’d caught up, she slowed to walk next to Nel, her eyes still darting everywhere as she asked, “You said they all go different places?”

“Correct.  It is the fastest way for us to travel.  There are a few that are kept locked and need keys to get through, but most are open to us.”

“How do you know which one you need?  I mean wouldn’t it be easy to get lost?”

Nel shook her head as she stopped and turned to go to an eluvian to their right, “Once you have used one you will not forget it.  That is just how this place works.”  She started to put her hand up to the mirror but paused, “At least for us, again I am unsure if it will be the same for you, though I would assume the same given everything else.  Speaking of, I would like to see if you can come through on your own.  I will come back for you if you can not.”

Without another word, Nel entered the Eluvian and left Emma alone in the strange but beautiful, whatever this was. Emma gave one last glance around then stepped towards the eluvian.  Her hand went out, and she carefully pressed her fingers to the surface.  It rippled and gave under her touch.  She released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding and stepped through.

Two things happened in quick succession.  The first being that her eyes widened as they took in the vast space around her.  A space filled with row upon a row of books.  More books than she had ever seen in her entire existence.  Before she could truly take in her appreciation of this, the second thing happened.

Magic hit her.  It hit her hard.  It set every nerve in her body tingling, her skin so hyper sensitive she swore the slightest breeze coming through the area felt like someone running their hands all over her.  The cloth on her was suddenly stifling and too rough on her overly sensitive skin.

In less than a breath, it filled her.  Filled her to the brim, so she felt like her lungs didn’t have the room to properly intake air.  It should have terrified her, yet it was familiar to her, and it was... erotic.  So much so that she let out a small gasp of pleasure as her body responded instantly.  She felt her nipples go taught, felt the flush that came to her skin, but she wouldn’t have been able to fight it even if she had retained the sense to do so.

Then it left her.  It was gone with such abrupt force that it nearly knocked her over.  She found herself gulping in lungfuls of air as Nel fluttered nearby, lifting a hand before pulling it back.  Emma was grateful that Nel knew not to touch her.  Her skin was still tingling from the magic’s effects.  

Effects that she was familiar with if in a much smaller and less potent scale.  As soon as that dawned on her, she straightened, and her eyes searched the area desperately.  It had to have been him.  He would be at full power here; there would be no reason for him not to be.  She had felt the hint of power from others since she got here, but she realized that they all seemed to mould into the world she found herself in.  His was distinct to her.  It called to her.

Even as she searched she knew that, if he was here, he wasn’t any longer.  There was no hint of his magic in the air.  No caress of it on her skin.  Nothing.  Had she imagined it?  Or was it perhaps some left over remnant from when he _had_ been here?  It was a library after all so surely he frequented it.  

Whatever the case, it was long gone now, but at least she knew.  She _knew_ he was somewhere here and somehow that little fact made things easier to take.  It made being, once again, tossed into an entirely new reality less awful because he was a part of it.

She sighed softly as she tried to collect herself, “Sorry, I’m ok.”

Nel was looking at her with wide eyes, “Did you---”  She fidgeted and wrung her hands looking down at them.

“What is it Nel?”

She took a breath, her chest rising with the inhale, “Nothing.  I’m sorry, I just thought--,” another breath, “Your reaction reminded me of something I’d seen before but… it is highly unlikely it is the same thing.”  Nel turned from her and started to go further into the room, “We should go speak with the Archivist.”

Emma’s brows knotted together for a moment, but she followed without pushing further.  Whatever it was clearly made Nel uncomfortable for some reason.  It was odd enough that she would need to dig into it further, but she could let Nel have a bit before she did.  After all, the woman had been nothing but kind to her from the moment she woke up.  Not to mention, Nel had probably been the one that healed her after whatever had happened that brought her here in the first place.

Soon her curiosity was redirected.  It took actual physical effort to keep her feet following behind Nel.  She wanted desperately to explore the shelves and shelves of volumes around her.  Nevermind that most of them were in elvhen and she’d have to try to puzzle out from what little she knew.  She wanted, needed, to touch,  to feel the leather rough under her fingers, feel the grooves the ink made in the parchment.  She needed to look, to learn, and even to smell, that unique smell that only books could offer.  This was a treasure trove.

Though she managed to keep her feet following obediently, her eyes wandered.  This resulted in her running directly into Nel’s back.  She flushed and quickly gave Nel space as she mumbled an apology.  There was the soft chiming of laughter from in front of Nel and Emma looked around her to find a wisp like form that was much how she remembered Sherlock when she’d first seen a glimpse of him.  It was the vague shape of an elf, but ethereal and completely devoid of lower half.  

The spirit was a soft yellow that brought to mind a comforting hearth.  The spirit was beautiful.

“An’daran atish’an.”  The Archivist spoke in a soft voice that seemed to brush warmth along Emma’s skin.

That one at least she knew, it was a common greeting.  She repeated it back, careful that her pronunciation was correct, “An’daran atish’an.”

From the corner of her vision she saw Nel smile at the words and assumed that meant she hadn’t totally butchered them.

“You have brought me something interesting today, Golwenel.”

Nel gave a slight bow of her head as she said, “Yes, Archivist.  It was my hope that you could instill in her our language, as per request of our great one Mythal.”

“I would be happy to do so.”  The spirit beckoned with an ethereal hand, “Come, child.”

Emma walked up to the Archivist.  She stopped about a foot away, and the Archivist proceeded to make a slow circle around her before stopping directly in front again, “I will give you what you wish but in return would you share with me, child?  As a seeker of knowledge, I believe there is much of interest I could gather from you.”

Emma swallowed, unsure if it was safe to share everything, “I--”

The Archivist held up a hand, Emma swore she could just make out a smile on the form, “You can ask that whatever I see remain between us, child.  I will give you my word should you agree to the exchange.”

Any hesitation left.  Though she was still not an expert in spirits she had learned one thing, if they told you they would do something, or not do something, they kept to their word.  She nodded and held out her hands, “I agree.”

The spirit reached out pressing against her palms.  There was a sensation of heat, but not at all unpleasant.  It seeped through her pores and into her veins.  Then it was replaced with a pulling sensation, a gentle tug at the recesses of her mind similar to how it felt when she would cast a spell.  

She had no idea how long it lasted, but when the spirit lifted their touch from her, it took her a moment to come back from it.  The archivist looked at her, head tilted, “Most interesting.  I am very glad you shared all this with me.”

“Will I be able to to understand Elvhen now?”

Nel spoke next to her, and she turned to find the woman beaming, “You are speaking it.”

“I---”  Well that was both interesting and confusing as hell.  “Will I still be able to speak and understand common?”

“ _Yes.  I am speaking common again, can you tell the difference?”_

“ _I can!  This is amazing_.” The languages each had a different taste to her; there was no other way to describe it.  Common was savory, like a hearty meal.  Elvhen was like honey or wine, sweet on her tongue.  She turned back to the Archivist, “Thank you.”

“Thank you for agreeing to share what you did.  I believe I will go and think on what you have shown me.  If you would excuse me.”  

With that the Archivist left them, vanishing into one of the nearby rows of books.  Nel continued smiling at her as she said, “I saw how you look at the books.  We can perhaps spare a moment before we go back, should you wish to look around.”

“Yes, please!”

Nel laughed lightly, “Very well.  I will be near if you need me.  After things settle, I imagine you will find time to come back on occasion, for now, we can not afford to take too long.  I’ll seek you out when it is time for us to go.”

Emma was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet in her excitement.  “Thanks, Nel.”

She gave one last warm smile to Nel then turned to go into the nearest row of shelves.  Soon she was completely lost in the books.  There were all kinds fiction and nonfiction.  There were books of poetry, romance, mystery, and general fiction.  Nonfiction books on history, geography, languages, people, spirits, magic, creatures, and plants.

As she’d become lost in looking at titles she had managed to go much deeper into the library.  Although she had hoped just to get an idea today, to take in as much as possible, a large book on plant life made her stop.  It was thick like the Botanical Compendium had been.  The first thing Solas had given her, in truth probably one of the first turning points in their relationship.  

Her heart clenched at the memory of him.  They had still left on not ideal terms.  The fight they had still not resolved.  If she got back she would tell him, without hesitation she would tell him how she felt.  It was something she should have done the moment she realized she was in love with him.

She let her fingers go up to brush against the gold-leafed lettering carved into the binding.  Just as she was about to pull the book out there was a firm grip on her arm, and she was turned with such swift force that the air was knocked out of her.  Before her brain could catch up, she was pushed against the shelf as she let out an oomph of both pain and surprise.

The hand continued to grip her, long beautifully sculpted fingers digging into the flesh of her upper arm.  Familiar fingers, something she hadn’t even realized could be a thing but somehow…

Her eyes traced a line along the arm garbed in flowing forest green fabric, etched with a beautiful vining design.  Her eyes kept going all the way to the chest, the robe the man wore was open down the center revealing a sculpted, lean muscled chest.  Then, when her eyes went up the jaw, they widened even more as they took in the sculpted line of it, took in the dimple that rested below achingly familiar lips.

The man’s other hand came up and gripped her chin roughly.  He forced her face to tilt up.  He forced her to look at him.  He had long brown hair with copper tones that caught the bits of light coming through the windows.  The hair was held from his face by, what appeared to be, the top of a miniature wolf skull.  Her eyes went down stopping for a moment on the small scar above the brows before they went to land on the blue-gray eyes.

Eyes that gave her a stare cold and unfeeling as stone.  Her heart skipped, and she couldn’t form words.  It may look like him, but this couldn’t be him, Solas would never---

“My Lord Fen’harel,” Nel’s voice from somewhere over the man’s shoulder, “I beg you, she is new to us.  If she has insulted you in some way, I assure you she did not mean it.  She--”  The hand that had held her chin went up in a stop gesture, and Nel’s voice halted instantly.

Fen’harel??  She was being pinned to a bookshelf by the Dread Wolf himself who looked so much like her lover.  It couldn’t be.  Her mind fought the possibility of it.  It had to be some horrible coincidence.  He would have told her if he was… he would have told her.

He brought his hand up to her face and brushed the hair away.  She could feel his fingers going to her ear, feel him trace the curve of it as he moved it down to the lobe and then the slightest brush against her neck before he pulled away.

The eyes turned from cold flint to intent interest, as he spoke in a hushed tone, “What are you?”

Out of everything that had happened, that was the moment her world flipped over on its head completely.  That was when she knew.  Those eyes were undeniable in their appearance now.  The question asked in the same tone and wording he had asked her in a whole other time as he stood in front of her in Haven.

She had fallen in love with the Dread Wolf.


	2. What Is Happening Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential **trigger warning** with rough kiss/groping. I'd like to note his behavior is not ok. I mean I think I made it clear in the text but just in case, if a guy ever pins you to a wall and starts going at your neck without your permission you should knee them in the nuts and then never see them again. Anyhoots, on to the story ;)
> 
> Oh also **mild NSFW** content but it is more suggestive themes than anything of detail.

This wasn’t possible.  It couldn’t be.  This was some fucked up nightmare, she would wake up from it any second.  Except she knew it wasn’t because she knew the Fade.  This felt similar, but she knew it wasn’t the same.  She knew she was awake just as surely as she knew that her heart was beating faster than any heart should reasonably be able to withstand.

She also was starkly aware that  _ this  _ Solas was much different from  _ her  _ Solas.  This Solas… this Solas was a god.  She felt her knees go weak and the blood thrum loud in her ears.  

Why?  Why hadn’t he told her?  Surely being the fucking Dread Wolf was not something he just forgot to mention.  Idiot.  She had been an idiot.  She’d told him everything and thought he had… but he hadn’t, not even close.  This wasn’t like, oh I forgot to mention I don’t like onions or I snore.  

She’d had a god’s tongue in her mouth… she’d had---

She was snapped from her panicked whirlwind of thoughts by fingers tightening even more on her arm, “I asked you a question.”

Again her words got ahead of her, “I heard you.  Maybe I don’t answer questions from people who manhandle me and threaten me, especially not stupid questions.”

His eyes turned cold again, “I do not know how she is pulling the trick with the magic, I certainly do not know how she conned a shem’len into playing whatever game she is playing, nor do I particularly care.”  He released her arm but stayed close, the hand that had been on her ear resting on the shelf just above her shoulder, “If you have even a small bit of sense rid yourself of that fake vallaslin and run back home as fast as you can.  Going back to Andruil unsuccessful would be unwise.”

“First off, I would die before I did anything for that monster.  Second, you think I’m playing a fucking game!?  I wish it were a game.  I wish I could just remove this stupid thin---”

Nel’s voice sounded panicked from behind him, “Hush, there are ears everywhere.”

The intensity of his gaze made her want to curl into a ball, never had she imagined those eyes would make her want to flee but they did now.  Still, she forced herself still, forced her breathing to come out as evenly as she could, and she faced him down.  

Then his lip curled showing the point of his teeth, “You wish to play more little one?  Fine.  We shall see just how far this trickery will go.”

Before she could open her mouth, she felt his magic again.  It wrapped around her and met her own, her body tightening and tingling in instant reaction.  His magic was exploratory; he was releasing it slowly, nothing near what it had been when she first had entered the library.  This was closer to what she had felt with Solas, and somehow it was more disturbing than anything else he had done to her.

As he continued releasing bit by bit, his brows started to knit in concentration.  The more he released, the more hypersensitive her body became to him, her breathing starting to come out in little pants, and she knew her body was becoming flush.  

She would have thought it had absolutely no effects on him if she hadn’t still been locked in his gaze.  As it was, she could see his pupils begin to go large with his desire.  Then he dipped his head as one of his hands went to her waist and clutched her there.

He brought his head to the nook of her neck and took a deep inhale before giving a soft rumble of satisfaction.  She knew she needed to stop this.  This wasn’t Solas, not as she knew him.  He was testing her, violating her, it was all wrong.  Still, she couldn’t focus, her mind wouldn’t settle even as she fought against the overwhelming feelings going through her.

She managed two words, pleading even as her voice was husky with her lust, “Solas please.”

Wether she meant for her words to stop him, or to beg him not to stop, she was unsure.  Part of her, the logical part was shouting that this wasn’t how it was supposed to go, the base instinctual part was begging for more of him.  Telling her that she needed him, that if she didn’t have him she would go mad.

Whatever the words intent he stiffened instantly.  The hand that had been on the bookshelf moved to her hair and gripped it, hard.  The fingers holding tight as he pulled his face from her neck and forced her to look at him.

When he spoke it was more growl than actual words, “How do you know that name?”

Oddly she wasn’t afraid anymore.  With his magic on her like this, some part of her knew that he would never be able to hurt her, she knew it in the very base part of her being.  Still, she wouldn’t be giving in that easy, “I told you I don’t respond to threats.”

She saw a series of emotions play across his face so quickly she could only latch onto one that lingered more than the others, uncertainty.  Then it was gone and replaced with anger or lust.  Perhaps both.

“You want to play, fine.  I will give you what she sent you for.”

Then before she could get another breath, his mouth was on her throat at the pulse.  He released the rest of his magic, and she let out a long moan her hands coming up to grip his shoulders as her knees started to give with the intensity of it.  She thought she heard Nel’s voice, but it was miles away.

Once more he rumbled against the skin of her throat and, this time, he bit making her gasp.  The hand that had been on her waist moved up to roughly grip her breast through the thin fabric of her dress.  She writhed and arched, once more the part of her mind that retained some logic, despite everything, yelled at her to stop this.

He spoke in a low husky breath against her throat, “It has to be a trick.”

The hand that had been in her hair slid down her back, following the curve of her spine as he had so many times before.  Then he was gripping her rear hard and pulling her flush against him.  His arousal evident as it dug into her stomach.

Not Solas.  This was not her Solas.  This wasn’t right.  She couldn’t…

She ground her teeth and instead of gripping his shoulders she managed to push her palms flush to his chest.  She needed to get his magic off her.  They were both lost to this thing he had started, but she needed to be the one to stop it.  With all the force of will, she could muster she thought of a shield around herself, a way to block of her magic completely.

When it fell the sudden separation from him was painful, and by the sharp intake of breath he gave, she imagined it was much the same to him.  That done she had regained her sense, and her eyes narrowed.

“Get your fucking hands off me.”  Without a thought, she pulled her hand back and slapped him hard.  The sound resonating off the shelves.

“Emma!”  Nel sounded like she was in complete panic but Emma couldn’t deal with that right now.

Fen’harel had finally released her completely as one of his hands came up to touch the cheek that she had hit, and the blooming redness that lingered there.  

“Don’t you dare touch me again.  I am not yours.  I don’t know what the fuck you mean by games and tricks, but I assure you I’m doing nothing of the sort.”  She pointed to her head, “This, this is real as much as I wish it weren’t.”

He froze, looked at her again, and then he lifted a hand towards her face.  She winced despite herself, and he curled his fingers.  Then she saw something she hadn’t expected on his face, shame.  

“I will not touch you.  I--”  He took a breath, “I simply wish to test your vallaslin.  If you would allow it.”

The change was so abrupt she found her mind spinning unable to catch up.  All she could manage was a numb nod.  He reached out again, true to his word he didn’t touch her.  Instead, he stopped short an inch or so above her forehead, and his fingers glowed a light blue.  She felt a tingling.  She watched as his frown deepened, then he curled his hand into a fist and brought it to his side.

When he spoke it was barely audible, “It is real.”

“Yes, that’s what I--” Something dawned on her suddenly, “Wait, why didn’t you just do that, to begin with?”

“You,” He blushed and cleared his throat, “were unexpected.  To be honest, I am still unsure what to make of this.”

Now feeling on steadier and steadier ground, she put a hand on her hip, “Do you make a habit of groping everything unexpected you come across?”

Fen’harel looked at her, blinked, and then he chuckled.  The reaction threw her as did the warmth it sent through her body.  That was another thing that hadn’t changed, that damn chuckle was the same warm honey it had always been.

“You do have claws for one so small.”  

She narrowed her eyes, “Groping me and then insulting me.   _ You  _ do have a way with women don’t you?”

He frowned and then he did something else that nearly knocked her over, he bowed.  She looked over his form, eyes wide, and by the way Nel’s jaw was practically on the floor, she imagined she wasn’t wrong in thinking this wasn’t something that happened in normal circumstances.

“I apologize for my behavior.  I should not have acted in such a way.  I was... not myself, but this is no excuse.”  He straightened, uncertainty evident on his face again, as he shook a head, “If this is not a trick…”

He reached a hand out as though to brush her cheek but pulled back before he got close.  Then he turned and headed down the row of books.  It wasn’t until after he had turned the corner and disappeared from view that she allowed her knees to give out.  She slid to the floor as her heart worked to slow back to some semblance of normal.

Suddenly Nel’s face was in front of her, the woman’s fingers coming up to quickly hide her ears beneath her curls once again.  As she did so, Emma whispered, “What just happened?”

Nel looked at her with a mix of fear and pity.  “I have an idea but, it is…”  She trialed off, and her eyes went to her fingers that stroked absently against Emma’s curls.

“For the record, you aren’t making me feel better.”

“I apologize it is not my intent to make things harder but this is,”  She shook her head, “I need to think on this, but right now we must get you back to Mythal.  We will have already been much longer than we should have.  Mythal is kinder than the others, but she still will not tolerate disobedience.  It would be unwise to push.”

“Ah yes, I forgot for a moment, my life is not my own anymore.”

Nel’s face softened,  “There are worse things.”

Emma opened her mouth to say she doubted very much that there was anything worse than slavery.  That she couldn’t imagine a life where she had no real control, no free will, where each breath in her lungs and beat of her heart belonged to someone who had taken it by force and held her chained.  Even if the chains weren’t visible ones, she felt them as surely as if they were.  Still, this was not something she could tackle right now.

Nel released her curls and asked, “Are you able to stand?”

She gave a nod, “Yeah, I’m fine.  Just a little shaken.”

Nel stood before reaching out her hand to help Emma up.  Once Emma was standing, Nel fussed over he clothing for a moment before pulling away, “You should drop your shield also.  If it seems like you’re hiding your magic from her Mythal will be displeased.”

“Right.”  She let it slide off her, and it felt like soft fabric slipping along her skin, “That’s a new trick for me.”

Nel tilted her head, and her eyes went wide, “You never used a shield before?”

“I’ve used barriers sure but not one like that.  That fit me like a glove and blocked off my magic.  I knew it was a thing because Sol--”  She cleared her throat and her voice lowered, “a friend, used to do it.”

“I see.”  Nel still looked puzzled, but she reached out giving Emma’s hand a squeeze before saying, “Come.”

The journey through the eluvians went by in a bit of a haze for Emma.  Her mind still on the events in the library.  What had happened would have been confusing enough.  When you added on the fact that Solas was, is, Fen’harel it was... she didn’t even know what to make of it.

Sadly she imagined things were not going to be getting any easier for her any time soon.  A thought confirmed when Nel had led her through a new eluvian and down a long corridor, knocking on a huge door carved with a dragon at the end.

There were several moments of silence before the door was flung open.  A tall man with rich sepia skin, eyes like twilight, and long dreadlocks that fell down his back and shoulders stood scowling at them.  He was muscular, somewhere between a lean muscle and buff.  Every inch of his skin was free of any blemishes as though he had been painted into life.  He was also aroused and well endowed.

Emma knew all of this because the man had answered the door completely nude.  Oddly he still managed to be threatening without a stitch of clothing on him.  “We are busy.  Come back later.”

Nel seemed completely unfazed by any of this while Emma just tried to keep her eyes anywhere but at his crotch.  A surprisingly difficult task considering that she didn’t want to see it but when something like that was staring you in the face so to speak….

A sing-song female voice called from somewhere deeper in the room, “Who is it, my love?”

The man turned his head to speak over his shoulder, “Slaves.”  

Only then did his eyes seem to focus on Emma, narrowing when he saw the markings on her head.  Before she could react, his hand was on her.  He gripped her hair in one swift motion and tugged it away from her face causing her to yelp.  

She was getting real sick and tired of people just grabbing at her.

When he saw her ears, his scowl turned to a sneer, and he released her roughly as he turned to the room shouting in a way that made thunder seem like a purr, “Mythal! What is the meaning of this!?”

A woman stepped out from behind gossamer curtains that blew lightly in the breeze.  She was like the man’s opposite.  Pale as the moon with long blonde hair and eyes such a light blue they were almost silver.  She had lean muscles, the toning evident under her skin, full breasts, and shapely long legs.  Also not a blemish on her.  Also naked.

Emma wasn’t sure if all this nudity made her feel better or worse about the state of her dress.  On the one hand apparently, such things were not a big deal at all here.  On the other hand, these people made her look like a gremlin.  She knew she wasn’t bad looking, at least not in her world, but these people were… flawless.  Every single person she had encountered her made runway models look like average janes.

In retrospect, she should be happy for it.  If she was not attractive in comparison to others that would mean that she wouldn’t draw certain attentions.  Since people here apparently had a habit of just grabbing others without any concerns, this was something she was grateful for.  Well... perhaps not grabbing others.  She was a slave now, they saw her as an object.  Disgusting.

The woman’s eyes found Emma across the room, and she smiled, “Good you are finally here.  I felt you wake sometime ago; I was beginning to wonder.”

The words were said sweetly, but there was no doubt in her mind of the meaning behind them.  Nel bowed low and as she did glanced panicked at Emma.  Though it made her stomach roll to do so, Emma copied Nel’s bow.

Nel spoke, “I apologize, Great One.  I took her to the Archivist so she would know the language of the People.  It took longer than expected.  I apologize for the inconvenience to you.”

“Mythal, I asked--”

“I heard you love, but I should think it would be obvious.  She is my new personal guard.  I have needed one for some time now.”  The melodic voice was directed back to them, “You may rise.”

Emma straightened just in time to see the male glaring at Mythal, “I know that for some reason you enjoy taking in the oddest strays you can find but,”  He gestured to Emma glancing at her with a look of pure disgust, “a shem’lin as an elite guard.  That is taking it too far.  Look at the creature; it is a disgrace to have it wear your marking.”

_It?_  Emma was biting the inside of her cheek so hard she broke skin, wincing from the pain as the taste of copper hit her tongue.  Still better than death or whatever worse punishment the man would deal out to her.  There was no doubt in her mind that he would do so, and that he would likely enjoy it.

“It is my choice, Elgar’nan.”

Elgar’nan.  Emma tried to recall the pantheon in her head.  Elgar’nan was the all-father, the highest of the high.  She shouldn’t have been surprised because she knew that he and Mythal were lovers in the myths.  Not that she imagined they didn’t take others but still…

It certainly reinforced her resolve to keep her mouth shut considering the elven god of vengeance was the one currently glaring daggers at her.

“The others, and the noble houses, will---”

“She is more than she seems, I did not simply take her in on a whim.”  Now the voice had lost its sweetness turning to one of cold command, “I will not be questioned on this.  I have my reasons which will have to suffice.”

Elgar’nan’s eyes had turned back to Mythal, and he licked his lips then, closing the distance between them as he let his hands wander across her stomach, “I know you do nothing without reason.  I do so love when you are like this.”

His hand came up to massage Mythal’s breast, and Emma flushed looking away.  Mythal spoke as though she was sitting at tea, nothing like the voice of a woman who was being fondled,  “Prepare her for the feast Nel.  Make sure she is presentable, it will be her debut after all.  You are dismissed.”

“Great Ones.”  

Nel bowed once more, and Emma copied.  When they turned to go, she had to work not to let out the gust of air that accompanied her relief at getting away from these people, even if only temporarily.  There was a sneaking feeling that she’d need to be grateful for the small favors to get through this.

It seemed they were just in time leaving too.  They hadn’t even gotten out the door before the unmistakable sounds of rutting were heard behind them.  When the doors finally shut Emma did release the gust of air she’d been holding back.  Nel continued being completely unfazed and started down the hall causing Emma to have to hurry for a moment to catch up.

When she was walking next to Nel again, she asked, “Is that normal?”

Nel’s brows knitted, “What are you referring to?”

“Well, that answers my question, doesn’t it?  But I was referring to the whole being stark naked and then starting to… well, do the deed, before we are even gone.”

Nel looked even more puzzled, “Why wouldn’t it be?” She paused, and her voice lowered to a hush, “Do they not have intercourse where you are from?”

“Of course we…”  She sighed, “We have sex.  We just don’t start doing it mid-conversation while others are standing there.  Well, mostly.  There are some that are into voyeurism, but I don’t think anyone would just do it mid-conversation like that.”

She frowned as she thought, “It is shameful where you are from?”

“I--” She was going to deny it but paused thinking over the words, “I suppose to some people.  To most, it isn’t so much shameful just, something to be done in private it is,” She searched for a word, “intimate.  I’m guessing it isn’t the same here?

Nel thought for a moment, “Here it is a release.  A natural part of everyday life to be partaken in when you feel it is needed.  Intimate does not often go with it though when I walked the Fade I saw times that it did.  Intercourse done with deeper feelings than simple release.  As slaves, we are not to love.  It would put into question our devotion to our masters.  Intercourse is allowed because, ” she paused and gave a slight shrug, “it does not mean anything.”

Emma puzzled over this, “What about diseases, pregnancy?”

Nel shook her head, hands fluttering up to touch the base of her neck, “We do not have disease here, and we do not get pregnant.”

At that Emma’s footsteps halted completely and it was several beats before her mind was able to wrap around this.  She once more hurried to catch up just as Nel was rounding a corner, “What do you mean you don’t get pregnant?  How do you reproduce?”

Nel looked at her with a raised brow, “We have no need.  We are born of spirits taking bodies.  The stronger ones go to the noble houses, those of us who are lesser spirits become slaves when we take form.”

She started to ask how they survived then but remembered at that moment that they were all immortals.  She imagined it made sense then in a way.  If immortals were breeding regularly and creating more immortals that would likely lead to overpopulation fairly quickly.  Still… there were other questions.  One of which was, why take form if you knew it meant enslavement, but that question seemed like one saved for a better time.  She already felt close to Nel but didn’t wish to push her.

Instead, she asked, “How old are you?”

Nel tilted her head again, “As a body, I am less than a month.  It is impossible to give you a time frame spent as a spirit.  As a spirit time is not something that is given any heed, things simply are.  If I had to, I could perhaps give an estimate based on the things I observed.”  She stopped in front of another door this one was simple and much smaller than the others,  “Perhaps, a few thousand years worth.”

A few thousand years.  Emma once more marveled at how inconsequential her lifespan must be to them.  Nothing but the blink of an eye.

Nel reached forward and placed her hand flat on the door.  When she did, there was a soft click before it swung open revealing a room filled with clothing of all colors.   It also had a large dressing table and a whole wall filled with intricate silver and gold jewelry.  There was another wall that had decorations for hair some simple and some that would have made the Queen of England’s crowns look like child’s dress-up items.  Emma gaped.

Nel moved into the room going to another door to their left, “Come.  Let us get you prepared for the feast.”


	3. Dress Up

Nel led Emma through the door that was tucked away between the lines of clothing and accessories.  It led to a smaller room with a large tub already filled with water.  Tendrils of steam rose up into the air fogging the large windows.  Large windows that, once more, had Emma noting they clearly had zero sense of privacy here.  At least not for this kind of thing.

No matter, she’d always loved a good bath and the smells of the herbs they’d used in the water was filling her nostrils eliciting a small sigh of happiness.  It took no prodding for her to remove her dress and sink into the hot water.  Not like the dress had been covering much anyways.  

Despite Emma’s insistence that she could wash herself fine, Nel helped.  She had to admit that she was glad for it in the end.  The woman had magic fingers, probably literally, and in no time Emma felt all her knotted muscles start to relax some.  

She debated asking Nel various questions but dismissed all of them almost as fast as they popped up.  Once more she was in a situation of not knowing how much she wanted to reveal about herself.  She had a feeling Nel was someone she could trust, but she was still weary.  Even if she had no hesitation in speaking with Nel, there was no way for her to know that there weren’t spells everywhere that allowed the Evanuris to hear what was said.

In fact, she would lay money on them having those kinds of spells everywhere, especially in their own homes.  She most certainly wasn’t going to give Mythal, or the others, anymore information than they already had.  Whatever that happened to be.

There was one thing she felt comfortable prodding on.  A topic that had made it so her muscles began tightening again almost as fast as Nel loosened them.  

She started to rinse off the last of the soap from her arms, forcing her voice to remain even as she asked, “Are all the Evanuris invited to the feast tonight?”

Emma felt water pouring down her back, the tickle of soap as it passed along her skin.  Nel stood going over to get a towel that hung nearby as she spoke, “Yes.”

Nel held the towel out and Emma stood with a shiver.  She didn’t shiver from the cold.  Either by steam or magic the air around her was warm even against her wet skin.  She shivered because of the flashes from her one time meeting Andruil.  The spear going through the elven woman’s back, the sounds it made, and the feel of Andruil’s glee and lust.  That had been in the Fade and, according to Amynta, Andruil had limited power then.  Now there would be no such limitations.  She really had zero desire to see Andruil in person.

As Emma stepped out of the tub and took the towel Nel continued, “Though not all will come. Mythal and Elgar’nan attend all events as the All Mother and Father.  The others who come to almost every one are June, Sylaise, and Ghilan'nain.” She paused a beat before saying, “Fen’harel used to come to all of them but he has come to fewer as of late.  Andruil hates them so only comes to those she must.  The twins are always an uncertainty.”

Relief flooded through Emma and she felt her shoulders relaxing some.  At least she wouldn’t have to deal with Andruil tonight.  That was something.  Now if she could just find a way back she might not have to deal with Andruil at all.  

The problem was getting back was a feat she was even less sure of now that she knew that Solas had not been upfront with her.  The thought of that once more threw her.  At this point she wasn’t even sure if she wanted him to be there tonight or not.  She was leaning towards not at the moment.  

Fen’harel, really?  He really hadn’t thought that was something she should know.  What did he think?  That she would only like him for his god power?  That she would fear him or worship him or… what?  Had he really not trusted her at all?  If so why even tell her about the ancient elf thing?

Whatever his reasoning it didn’t matter.  What mattered was that she hadn’t really known him.  What mattered was that she was now unsure if she could trust him enough to even tell the young him the truth, much less ask his help.  If he was a god that meant he had slaves.  He had  _ slaves _ .  Her---

Something must have been showing in Emma’s face because Nel rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, “You’ll do fine.”

“I---”  Emma had to pull herself from her thoughts to realize that Nel must have thought she was worrying about the feast.  She  _ was _ worried about that also, it was just Solas, Fen’harel, had taken over her thoughts.  An infuriating talent of his.  She swallowed, “Thank you.  I’m not really sure why she wants me there.”

“It is not our place to question.”  Nel released Emma’s shoulder and started back towards the huge closet they’d entered through, “Come.  Let us finish preparing you.”

Emma exhaled and followed, “You know it’s a reasonable question.  Not like it is threatening her authori---”

Nel opened the door and immediately ducked into a deep bow, “All Mother.  I apologize.  I did not know you were waiting.”

Oh, wonderful.

“It’s fine Golwenel.  Stop bowing so when we are alone.  You won’t be any use to me if you get stuck like that.”  

“Yes, Mythal.”  Nel straightened immediately and gave a small gesture with her hand for Emma to come forward.

A sigh which was followed by the soft rustling of fabrics before Mythal called to her, “Hurry up child.  We don’t have all night.”

Emma pulled her towel more snugly around her before hurrying into the other room.  The moment she passed through the door she was taken aback by how small the space suddenly seemed.  Mythal was tall sure, they were all tall compared to Emma, but she wasn’t girthy.  Even so her presence seemed to fill the whole space pressing anything and everything else into the corners.

At least Mythal was no longer nude.  Though the base material of her dress was completely sheer, everything but a few peeks of skin here and there was covered by vines of gold that brought out the golden hues of her hair.  The entire outfit hugged every curve of her body somehow making her look taller.  She wore a gold crown of matching vines that her hair had been beautifully weaved around.

Mythal pulled a dress out and held it towards Emma before tutting then placing it back where she’d found it.  As she shifted through more outfits she said, “Tonight will be your grand introduction.  We must make sure you look perfect, you are a reflection on me after all.”

Right.  Emma was no longer Emma.  She was now an extension of her mistress and tonight she would be shown off like a pretty new trinket.  The thought turned her stomach.  She clenched her the cloth of the towel closer to her, knuckles turning white.

“Ah, here we are.”  Mythal pulled out another dress, this one was a rich dark blue.  It was overlaid in parts with a lighter, almost silver blue and came with a silver belt of etched vines like the ones that made up Mythal’s dress.  She walked closer to Emma holding it under her chin, “Yes, this will do well.  It brings out your eyes.” Mythal held the dress out to Nel without taking her eyes off Emma.  “Golwenel.”  

Nel hurried forward to take it but Emma reached out for it first, “I can do it.”

Mythal’s free hand reached out with unnatural speed, gripping Emma’s wrist hard, “Golwenel will do it.”  

Nel took the dress and gave a quick bow.  When she did Mythal gave Emma’s wrist a squeeze before her hand went up to Emma’s cheek.  The slight recoil was automatic at this point.  It wasn’t even that she expected a slap, it was simply that she was so sick of being touched without permission.

“You don’t like touch?”

“It depends on who is doing it and the circumstances.”  Too late she realized she’d let her tongue get ahead of her again.  If she was going to survive this she really needed to get better rein on that.

Far from being mad however, Mythal gave her a smile and a pat on the cheek before withdrawing, “You will learn respect towards me little one, but your fire will serve us both well in other aspects.  For now, I will let it pass.”  Mythal walked away going to open a nearby drawer while Nel went to work dressing Emma.  She spoke without looking at them, “But tonight you will not speak unless spoken to.  You will stay by my side unless I give you permission to do otherwise.  Every command I give will be obeyed without question.  I will not tolerate attitude or disobedience.  If you do so at any time during the feast, you will be punished accordingly and publicly,” Just as Nel slipped the dress over Emma’s head, Mythal turned back to them, “do you understand?”

Emma felt her jaw clench but managed to ground out, “Understood.”

As Nel secured the large intricate silver belt just a bit below Emma’s breasts, Mythal walked over and spoke again, “Hold out your hands.”

“Wh--” Emma bit off the word at the slight pinch on her arm from Nel.  She swallowed then held out her hands.

Mythal placed a silver bracelet on each of Emma’s wrists.  They were delicately carved things, once more in vining patterns.  Each one had a small light blue jewel in the center.  They were so delicate looking it seemed as though they could be easily snapped in two, yet to Emma they felt disturbingly like shackles.

Mythal brought her fingertips to rest along the bottom of the bracelets at Emma’s inner wrist.  Emma felt the tingle of magic as the bracelets closed around her, fitting to her skin, and then something else.  Something falling over her that was similar to those times Solas had tried to shield her magic from people, but this was less pleasant.  It felt wrong and made her fidget.

“There.”  Mythal removed her hands.

“You’re using these as a barrier.”  This time when Nel tried to give her another pinch Emma shifted away, “Why?”

Mythal raised a brow, “Correct.  You are an intelligent child, allow me to teach you another lesson of your new life here; you do not ask me questions unless you are given permission to do so.”  

Emma felt anger start to raise her heartbeat again.  Mythal smiled at her and patted her cheek again which made Emma want to vomit or rip the woman’s hand off.  One of the two, though the second would be preferable.

“You will need to learn to control the release of your emotions better.  You are an open book little one.”  She paused, an almost motherly look coming to her expression, ”It will not be as bad as you seem to believe.  I will be kind to you.  All I ask in return is simple obedience and fealty.”  Then Mythal turned to go speaking over her shoulder as she went to the door, “Choose something nice for her hair, Golwonel.  I want it down, she has such lovely curls, but make sure her ears are visible.  Do not be late.”

With a wave of her hand Mythal shut the door behind her.  Emma stood staring at it as she heard the gentle rustle of Mythal’s dress grow fainter.  Only when she heard it no more did she realize she was trembling.  

Nel came up in front of her, hazel eyes large and brows high, “Are you trying to kill me?”

Emma frowned, “What?  She wouldn’t have done something to you for my behaviour, would she?”

“No, but I was sure you were going to push her too far and she would have to you.  She is kind but we can not expect her to tolerate blatant disobedience.”  Emma’s frown deepened and her fingers clenched.  She opened her mouth but Nel put a finger up, “It is clear that this is not what you are used to, but you  _ must _ adjust.  You imagine it worse than it is.  We are lucky here.”

She gaped, “Lucky to be a  _ slave _ ?”

For the first time Nel’s face tightened in irritation, “Yes.  We are blessed to serve Mythal.  We serve our gods, surely your people did something similar where you came from?  We are safe and treated well as she said.  This is what life is here.  You must accept this.”

She couldn’t accept it.  Sure life could be hard but nothing was worth enslaving herself.  She would rather have to survive day by day than be a slave.  

Still, she could tell Nel was upset and, again, there was little she could do right now.  She took a deep inhale, “I’m sorry I upset you, Nel.”

Nel’s face softened and she closed her eyes for a moment, long dark lashes resting against her rich golden skin, when she opened them again they were once more warm.  “I believe we could be friends.  I do not wish for harm to come to you, that is all.”  She turned from Emma then to go look at the hair ornaments, “It is possible to be released, you know.  If you serve well.”

Emma watched as she picked up a silver hair piece with little specks of emerald in it.  She spoke to Nel as Nel examined it, “I’m guessing that doesn’t happen often.”

Nel put the hair piece back with a soft sigh and started looking again, “Well, no and usually it is after a century or so.”

Emma couldn’t help the dry laugh that escaped, “Oh good, so if I behave I’ll be freed sometime a century or so after I die.”

Nel turned back to her holding a headpiece that was weaved with small bits of topaz that matched the blue in Emma’s bracelets.  Her expression was grave, “How long do you have?”

Emma blinked, “For what?”  At the reproachful look in Nel’s eyes Emma realized what she was referring to.  “I’m sorry.  I wasn’t teasing.  I don’t know, if I live to around the average age from where I was originally I maybe have,”  She looked up and did the math in her head, “seventy-ish years.”

Nel’s eyes went wide, “Oh, but that is so short!”

She said it like she’d just been told Emma had only a week left.  In retrospect, it probably felt like that to Nel.  Once more, the little pinprick of her life against the endless expanse of theirs, of Solas’, was hugely evident to her.  Again, she thought of how lonely he must have been, and now she---

She forced the thoughts away and a smile onto her lips, “It isn’t so bad Nel.  None of us know what will happen tomorrow.  It’s just another reason to live everyday to the fullest.  I wouldn’t really want to live forever, seems like it would be tiring.  Now, let’s get dressed.  It wouldn’t do for me to be late.  First impressions and all that.”

Nel sighed and shook her head, but came forward to finish getting Emma ready.  Somehow she managed to tame Emma’s curls, weaving them perfectly along the hair ornament and leaving them hanging in soft waves down her back.  Emma’s ears were exposed as requested making her feel oddly naked.  Which was saying something, considering she had been literally naked in front of more strangers in the past day than in her whole adult life.

Just as Nel was doing a last look over there was a soft knock at the door.  Nel spoke without looking at it, “Come in.”

The door opened and a man walked in wearing rich green robes that were etched with gold and had billowing sleeves which opened at the elbows.  Under that he wore a form fitted black top that covered the rest of his arms and black leggings with bare feet.  He had long black hair that was shaved on the sides and braided down his back.  Like the others he was tall with angular features.  The green vallaslin on his face was more similar to Emma’s, with a delicate thorning to the branches that stood out against his pale skin.  His eyes were a deep violet reminding her of Ivy, and making her heart clench.  

The man gave the slightest bow of his head before straightening with a soft smile.  When he spoke his voice was warm, “Golwonel, you are stunning as ever.  And I assume this fiery creature  is our newest member.  I have come to escort her to the feast.”

Nel beamed as she turned to the man, “Felassan.  I am glad it is you.  This is Emma.”

His eyes went from Nel back to examining Emma, “That’s a unique name.”

“I’m not from around here.”

“You don’t say.” He chuckled as his eyes looked pointedly at her ears then back to her face,  “Even with those pretty little ears covered, your face and stature would be a giveaway to any paying attention.  Though most will have never seen your kind so not know what you are, just that you are not of the People.”

Emma gave him a half smile, “And yet you know  _ and _ you don’t seem surprised by a shem in Mythal’s home.”

He gave a shrug, “The gossips have already started.  News travels fast among these halls.  Especially news of the exotic variety.”

“I didn’t even think anyone had really seen me yet.”

Nel made one last tweak to Emma’s curls as she said, “There were several when Mythal found you, some who brought things for me while I was healing you, and then the guards.”  She stood back hands on hips and smiled, “Honestly, you were known of before you even woke.  Though you will not be truly believed as anything more than gossip until after tonight.”

“Speaking of...” Felassan shifted moving one foot out the door as he gave an exaggerated sweep of his arm.

Emma started towards him.  When she got to the door she realized Nel wasn’t following and turned to look at her, “You aren’t coming?”

Nel shook her head, “I will be there but I’ll be serving.  You will do fine, just do what Mythal tells you and all will be well.”

She clutched the soft fabric of her dress to try and still her trembling hands.  It was startling how quickly Nel had become a way for her to ground herself, something familiar to hold on to.  Now she was being thrown to the wolves completely alone.  

“Come along little flame.” Felassan spoke softly from next to her, “We should go.”

She glanced at him and forced herself to give a nod before speaking to Nel, “I’ll see you soon then, Nel.”

With that she turned and followed Felassan as he led her down various hallways until they got back to the eluvian.  He paused just as his hand went through the surface, “Do you require aid?”

She shook her head, “No.  I can use them fine, thank you.”

He gave a nod and walked through.  When she was alone she once more had the urge to turn and flee.  To just run and keep running.  It didn’t matter where, just so long as it was somewhere other than here.   Instead she took a deep breath, shut her eyes for a moment, and then walked through the eluvian.  

When she walked through Felassan was waiting patiently for her.  He continued to lead her in silence until they neared another eluvian.  As they walked up to it he stopped and turned to her.  He was no longer smiling but his eyes were still kind.

As he spoke his voice was low and soothing, “You must listen to me.  First know, you are my comrade now.  I will not be with you the whole time tonight, but I will be near.  Even without that Mythal would let no one touch what she claims as hers.  You have nothing to fear physically.”  His eyes became intent, “That said, they will test you.  Your difference is their invitation, a challenge.  No shem has set foot inside this city, much less at a feast and as one of the All Mother’s.  They will try to break you with honeyed words, veiled threats, whatever they can.  Do not let them.”

She swallowed and looked away, one hand coming up to rub along her arm.  Then with a deep breath she looked up to him and admitted what she hadn’t been able to before, “I’m afraid.”

He smiled then, “It takes bravery to admit such.  We all have fears, what separates some from others is our ability to use those fears to make us stronger.”  He held out a hand, “Are you ready?”

Her eyes went to his hand and then up to his face once more.  This man was like Nel.  There was something in him that brought almost instant trust.  The goodness shining through like a beacon.  It helped her to know she had people there, it fortified her will and lent her strength.

She shut her eyes, took a deep breath in her nose and then released it from her mouth.  She tilted her chin up and squared her shoulders as she reached her hand out to rest it in his.  If she had to learn to wear a mask she would.  To them she would be stone, they would not touch her, they would not break her.  She’d give those bastards nothing.

Emma opened her eyes again to meet his, “I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
